


De amores y amigos

by Kikinu



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marius entra en su vida cuando no se lo espera y le da vuelta el mundo sin notificación previa. Courfeyrac pasa de casanova a adolescente con un enamoramiento del tamaño del Arco del Triunfo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De amores y amigos

Marius entra en su vida cuando no se lo espera y le da vuelta el mundo sin notificación previa. Courfeyrac pasa de casanova a adolescente con un enamoramiento del tamaño del Arco del Triunfo.

—Por favor, no uses monumentos napoleónicos para tus metáforas.

—No era una metáfora. ¿Del tamaño de la Torre Eiffel te parece mejor?

Enjolras se encoge de hombros y vuelve a teclear furiosamente en su celular, posiblemente respondiéndole a Grantaire su mail sobre anarquía versus democracia directa. Cuando Courfeyrac cree que su enamoramiento con Marius es demasiado patético, recuerda el rodeo espiralado que no parece terminar pronto en el cual están metidos Enjolras y Grantaire. Coquetear mediante distintas formas de gobierno es demasiado triste.

Combeferre no contesta nada y posiblemente ni siquiera se de cuenta que están en el mismo cuarto con él, metido como está en su libro. Cuando hay exámenes cerca, el guía del grupo se encierra en sí mismo y en sus apuntes y, por ende, todos terminan corriendo en círculos sin saber qué hacer con sus vidas. Courfeyrac y Enjolras son los que peor la pasan debido a la ligeramente insana relación simbiótica que tienen los tres.

—Adoro a Cosette, pero la parte infantil de mí mismo a veces desearía que nunca hubiese aparecido en nuestras vidas.

Obviamente, ese es el momento que Combeferre escoge para volver al mundo de los vivos y darle una mirada severa.

—Sabes que eso es mentira. Cosette es parte de nuestro grupo también y es tu amiga, a pesar de su relación con Marius es una persona realmente importante para ti.

—Por eso dije que la parte infantil de mi quería eso —repite, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado de todas formas.

Combeferre le da una sonrisa comprensiva, le da dos palmaditas en la espalda y regresa a su libro.

—Dice Grantaire que si quieres puedes salir esta noche con él a, y cito, “ahogar tus penas en cerveza barata”. No suelo aprobar ese tipo de actividades, pero extrañamente cuando ustedes salen juntos no tengo que ir a sacarlos a la cárcel, así que en este caso no me parece una mala idea —dice Enjolras, sin despegar su mirada de la pantalla.

—Wow, tu relación con Grantaire te ha cambiado. Me gusta este Enjolras más permisivo.

—Lo pones como si fuera un tirano —le responde su amigo, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Lo cual, por cierto, sabes perfectamente que no soy. Puede que no esté de acuerdo con alguna de las cosas que hagan, pero son sus vidas y pueden hacer lo que quieran con ellas.

Los tres hacen como que no se dan cuenta de que Enjolras nunca negó la parte de la relación Grantaire, pero puede ver por el rabillo del ojo la sonrisa mal disimulada de Combeferre, además del sonrojo incipiente de Enjolras. El mismísimo Courfeyrac tiene una sonrisa algo maníaca en el momento.

Es bueno saber que al menos uno de ellos anda bien en el capo del amor.

***

Muchos años después, cuando la relación de Cosette y Marius es una anécdota graciosa de la juventud y Enjolras y Grantaire son un viejo matrimonio en todo menos en los papeles, Courfeyrac se encuentra nuevamente con sus amigos en una situación parecida.

Bueno, algo así.

—Tiene novio. _Novio_. Voy a subirme al Arco del Triunfo y tirarme a la calle para que me pasen los autos por arriba.

—Creí que habíamos acordado no usar monumentos napoleónicos para nuestras hipérboles.

—Era para nuestras metáforas —comenta Combeferre, revisando los trabajos de sus alumnos.

—Ustedes tienen un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo, en serio. Pero, como sea, esto no es una hipérbole. Voy a tirarme al Sena. Estoy _viejo_.

—Estamos —corrige Combeferre.

—Ustedes están viejos. Yo soy eternamente joven.

—Pensar que en una época eras el meme del Grumpy Cat, Enjolras. No sé si fue tu relación con Grantaire, los años, o tus sobrinos lo que te han cambiado, pero me agrada el Enjolras más suelto. Aunque oírte bromear sigue siendo raro.

Su amigo pone los ojos en blanco y vuelve a la tarea de pegar lentejuelas en la espada de cartón de Antoin, su sobrino, que dentro de poco actuará en una obra escolar. A veces le fascina como son las vueltas de la vida.

La puerta se abre en ese momento y Marius entra balanceando su maletín y las bolsas de las compras en una mano y dos cafés de ese nuevo lugar en la esquina en la otra.

—Oh, no sabía que estaban aquí —comenta el hombre, mientras Courfeyrac lo ayuda a acomodar todo sin matarse en el proceso.

La coordinación motora que ha ganado su esposo a lo largo de los años es algo admirable. Incluso es capaz de caminar cinco cuadras seguidas sin tropezarse y todo. Courfeyrac está orgulloso, aunque recuerda con cariño las épocas en las que tenía que atajarlo cada dos por tres para que no se abriera la cabeza contra el piso.

—Lo siento, iba a mandarte un mensaje, pero luego me enteré de una catástrofe.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Están todos bien? —pregunta preocupado Marius.

—Cariño, siéntate.

—Nunca me dices cariño. Cosas malas pasan cuando me dices cariño.

—No deberíamos haber dejado que el rey del drama se case con el príncipe de la tragedia —escucha que le comenta Combeferre a Enjolras, pero decide ignorarlos.

—Marius… Geraldin tiene novio.

Su marido lo mira sin entender durante unos segundos, lo cual le preocupa. ¿Estará a punto de darle un aneurisma? ¿Deberá llamar ya mismo a Emergencias para no quedarse viudo a los cincuenta?

—Mmm, ¿si? Ya lo sé, me lo dijo el otro día.

—¡Marius! —exclama dolido Courfeyrac— ¡Nuestro bebé se consigue un amante y tú no me dices nada!

—Tiene trece años, Courfeyrac, no creo ni que sea un bebé ni que este chico sea su amante —le comenta Enjolras, pero nuevamente lo ignora.

—Es un chico agradable. Es uno de los alumnos del curso de fotografía que da Cosette, ella le dio su sello de aprobación y confío en ella.

Cosette, la traidora. Va a llamarla y decirle que puede pedirle a su querido alumno que la acompañe al ginecólogo la próxima vez que su esposo no pueda hacerlo.

—¡Marius…!

El hombre le da un beso en los labios y le lleva los cafés a sus amigos. Genial, su bebé está creciendo y sus amigos se roban su café. La vida es tan injusta…

(en el fondo, Courfeyrac no puede parar de agradecer todo lo que le ha dado la vida y que ahora a los cincuenta aún sea capaz de disfrutar una tarde con sus mejores amigos de siempre, que tenga al amor de su vida al lado, que su hija sea sana y fuerte y pueda vivir su vida a pleno sin problemas.

A pesar de todo, Courfeyrac tiene una buena vida)


End file.
